


Сын своего отца (His Father's Son)

by Lalli



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalli/pseuds/Lalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You killed my father!" - "Your father killed my family!"<br/>Such an obstacle is hard to overcome, yet somehow along the long way, Nathaniel Howe and Ned Cousland still manage.</p>
<p>Перевод на русский прекрасного фанфика Ygrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наследие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ygrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Father's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447545) by [Ygrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain). 



Запястья почти привыкли к тяжести кандалов, но то, как цепи отвечали звуком на каждое движение, продолжало играть на нервах, так что большую часть времени он провел, сидя неподвижно, и только время от времени вставал, чтобы размять мышцы. Всякий раз на звон появлялся стражник. 

_Какой я грозный узник!.. Если б только я действительно мог сорвать оковы, как воображают стражники_

Натаниэль Хоу прислонил голову к стене. Что за ирония, оказаться прикованным к стене того места, которое должно было ему принадлежать. Как и когда все разладилось? Не так давно он смаковал богатые вина Марки в затененном дворике особняка Монтессори. Потом пришло письмо, и с того момента все покатилось по наклонной. Из сына могущественного аристократа - в изгои, из свободного человека - в узника. 

_И почти что в закуску для порождений тьмы, если те едят_.

Слабое утешение, что он не единственный, у кого дела сложились неважно – впрочем, для некоторых, по-видимому, они складываются удачно всегда. 

_«Страж-командор прибыл и спас всех нас»_ , - случайно подслушал он взволнованных стражников. Казалось, все в мире вертится вокруг него, даже то, _когда_ и _как_.  
_Нед Кусланд._  
Они лишь пару раз виделись детьми, и Натаниэль едва помнит его; младший Кусланд не производил впечатления – тогда.

Тогда, в прошлом, он и сильных чувств не вызывал. 

Как всегда, одна только мысль об этом человеке заставила сердцебиение участиться – в сочетании гнева и беспомощности. Сколько бы Натаниэль ни мучился, сколько б ни ломал над этим голову, он понятия не имел, что сделает или скажет, когда, наконец, увидит _его_ лицом к лицу. _Неда Кусланда._ Человека, убившего его отца и приговорившего всю его семью. 

Время нечем отмерить, и оно растягивается в вечность. _Несомненно, великий Командор удостоит загадочного пленника хотя бы взглядом. Или он просто прикажет казнить его, не вдаваясь в детали?_

Натаниэль верит, что столкновение неизбежно, и всячески готовится к нему – и все же, когда он слышит шаги за дверью и обращение «командор» от стражника, то чувствует, как внутренности стягивает в тугой узел.

_Вот оно._

Когда он слышит поворот ключа в замке, то встает, чтобы встретить то, что грядет.  
Свет слепит глаза, когда вошедший ставит факел в гнездо на стене, но даже так Натаниэль видит, что грозный Страж-Командор ростом едва ли с него самого, но изящнее и с лицом, тонкость черт которого насилу соответствует стандартам героической мужественности.  
Натаниэля вдруг охватывает ярость при мысли о том, что этот заурядный человек разрушил все, что когда-либо было для него значимо.  
\- Смотрите, кто здесь, великий Герой Ферелдена, – цедит он сквозь зубы, – Разве ты не должен быть десяти футов росту и стрелять молниями из глаз?  
\- Жизнь полна разочарований, - сухо отвечает Кусланд. Сощурившись, он изучает лицо Натаниэля. – Я знаю тебя?  
\- С чего бы? Ты всего лишь лишил жизни моего отца и навлек позор на всю мою семью, сделав нас изгоями во всем Ферелдене! Я Натаниэль Хоу, сын Рендона Хоу, которого ты убил! Ты хоть помнишь его, или он был просто одним из многих на твоем пути?

Натаниэль понимает, что ему не хватает воздуха, что сердце заполошно стучит в груди – и видит, как тяжело дышит Кусланд. Ему отвечают голосом, сдавленным от волнения.  
\- Было бы сложно не помнить человека, отнявшего у меня всю мою семью. Жаль, что я не могу убить его за это еще раз.  
\- Твоя семья продала бы нас орлесианцам!

Натаниэль не помнит, что произошло потом; он лишь знает, что в следующую секунду лежит распластанным на полу, его голова и плечо ноют после удара об стену, а в левой щеке пульсирует боль. Когда он поднимает взгляд, гнев в глазах Кусланда заставляет его невольно сжаться. 

\- Мою семью, – говорит Кусланд тихим голосом, который пугает Натаниэля больше, чем физическое нападение, - уничтожили за измену, которой мы не совершали, а ты плачешься о том, что твоя пострадала за то, что твой отец действительно сделал? Да как ты смеешь?! Имеешь ли ты, Хоу, хоть малейшее представление о том, чего мне стоит сдержаться и не прирезать тебя на месте, как твоего отца?

Натаниэль вновь чувствует, как подступает ярость. Он встает.

\- Тогда давай, - хрипит он, - я же закован – делай, что хочешь!  
Они смотрят, не моргая, в глаза друг другу, и Кусланд складывает руки на груди.  
\- Вряд ли это будет уместно, - констатирует он резким тоном – Воров секут плетьми, а убийц вешают. Что ждет тебя, _Хоу_? Что ты замышлял? Быстрый удар в спину в ночи, в стиле твоего отца?  
\- Делай, что хочешь! – с трудом Натаниэль берет свои эмоции под контроль; его тошнит от этой игры в кошки-мышки, и он почти не сомневается, что будет и повешен, и унижен. – Я не отрицаю, что изначально собирался тебя убить, подстроить западню.  
\- Изначально? – Кусланд наклоняет голову и продолжает с презрением рассматривать его. – Я должен поверить, что ты отказался от мести?  
Натаниэль пожимает плечами, чувствуя на месте уходящей злости только усталость.  
\- Твоя смерть будет бессмысленна. Она не вернет мне отца и не очистит мое имя. Все, чего я хотел в конце, это забрать кое-какие фамильные вещи и уйти, - он кривит губы в подобии гримасы Кусланда. – Какое значение это имеет теперь? Давай, решай мою судьбу. Избавься еще от одного Хоу.  
Кусланд качает головой.  
\- Я еще не закончил с тобой. Если ты намерен уйти, то куда? С какой целью?  
\- Наверное, опять сюда вернусь, вновь попытаю с тобой счастья.  
\- Куда? – спокойно повторяет Кусланд, игнорируя провокацию.  
Натаниэль фыркает – _разве это имеет значение сейчас, в конце?_  
\- Возможно, обратно в Марку? Последние пару лет я провел там и, благодаря тебе, в Ферелдене для меня не осталось ничего.

По какой-то причине эти слова важны. После продолжительного молчания, Кусланд медленно говорит:  
\- Ты поддерживал связь со своим отцом в это время? Он давал тебе знать о том, что здесь происходило?  
С чувством, что он идет по канату над пропастью, Натаниэль снова пожимает плечами:  
\- Едва ли. Принимая во внимание, что меня услали из дома «отполировать манеры», мы почти не писали друг другу. Я узнал о его смерти по чистой случайности, два месяца назад. Мне сообщили, что некий Серый Страж проник в его дом в Денериме и убил его.  
Темные глаза в изменчивом свете факела бездонны.  
\- Значит, ты ничего не знаешь.  
Ровный тон тоже не дает объяснений, и Натаниэль хмурится.  
\- Нет, я не знаю никаких подробностей о том, что случилось с твоей семьей, если ты намекаешь на это. Я уверен, что война принесла с собой много ужасов, для всех, и мне жаль, что отец был вовлечен - тем более, что ты заставил всех нас заплатить за это. Как странно, что, из всех людей, ныне я в _твоей_ власти.  
Снова пауза, прежде чем Кусланд говорит:  
\- Хорошо, это все, что мне нужно знать.  
Он подзывает стражника через плечо:  
\- Приведите сенешаля; я готов вынести приговор.  
\- Уже? Ты не теряешь времени даром. 

Кусланд не отвечает на его укол, и Натаниэль криво усмехается, не сомневаясь, каков будет вердикт. Он дышит ровными, размеренными вдохами, чтобы встретить свою судьбу, не опозорив свое имя в последние минуты.  
Довольно скоро появляется Вэрел в сопровождении еще двух стражей.  
\- Командор?  
Кусланд оборачивается к нему с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
\- Оказалось, что наш заключенный – Натаниэль Хоу, собственной персоной.  
Вэрел задерживает дыхание, и бросает быстрый взгляд на Натаниэля – который с вызовом смотрит в ответ. Он не удивлен, что его не узнали, и определенно не ждет, что Вэрел выскажется в его защиту – в конце концов, отец унизил и выгнал этого человека, и нет причин, почему тот должен хранить верность сыну.

Кусланд позволяет сказанному дойти до сознания присутствующих, и затем слегка повышает голос:  
\- Настоящим я выношу приговор: за свое посягательство на имущество Стражей Натаниэль Хоу помилован и освобожден, однако ему запрещается появляться в окрестностях Башни Бдения. Если когда-либо он будет замечен поблизости, казнить немедленно. 

Ошеломленный, Натаниэль в изумлении смотрит на него и не может взять в толк, что же было только что сказано. _Помилован? Освобожден? Что за игру он ведет?_  
С тем же нечитаемым выражением лица, Кусланд обращается к нему напрямую:  
\- Иди и сам решай свою судьбу, Хоу, только дам совет, если позволишь, – делай это где-нибудь подальше от Пика Дракона или Недремлющего моря. – сказав это, он разворачивается на месте и уходит. Дойдя до лестницы, добавляет:  
\- И верните ему вещи. 

Четверо оцепеневших мужчин смотрят ему вслед некоторое время, затем Вэрел пожимает плечами и говорит:  
\- Вы слышали решение Командора. Натаниэль Хоу, ты освобожден, все твои вещи вернут тебе. Под страхом смерти тебе запрещено когда-либо сюда возвращаться. Исполнить незамедлительно. 

Он сам снимает с Натаниэля кандалы. 

\- Ради того мальчика, которого я знал, надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься этой возможностью, - тихо говорит Вэрел, впиваясь в Натаниэля взглядом холодных и суровых глаз. – Тебе повезло. Я бы за твою жизнь и гроша ломаного не дал. 

Как и сам Натаниэль. И даже когда он надевает доспех, так быстро, как только позволяют дрожащие пальцы, он не знает, чего ожидать; в чем обман. _Буду ли я застрелен «в бегах», чтобы Кусланд мог снять с себя ответственность за то, что приговорил меня к смерти?_

И все же, когда он переходит двор в сопровождении стражей, которые посматривают на него с едва скрытой враждебностью, похоже, что невозможное случилось. Он минует ворота, свободный, невредимый, и на подкашивающихся ногах выходит на дорогу, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, куда и зачем идти.


	2. Точка невозврата

Пиво выдохшееся и безвкусное – какое и следует ожидать в убогой и дешевой портовой таверне.

Дешевой, но все еще расточительной для Натаниэля с его быстро убывающим состоянием. 

В своем темном углу, скрытый от посторонних глаз, он проводит рукой по превосходно выделанной коже доспеха. Продав вещи, он выручит достаточно для безопасного путешествия обратно в Марку, чтобы начать там с чистого листа - как простой человек из толпы. Поставив свой меч кому-нибудь на службу, он выгадает даже больше: умелые наемники всегда в цене.   
Ему следует выбрать первое или второе, и убираться восвояси. Это было бы единственным разумным решением в данной ситуации. В Ферелдене у него нет будущего, это кристально ясно. 

Но ему кристально ясно и другое.

Если он уедет, то у него едва ли когда-нибудь появится возможность разузнать о судьбе Томаса и Делайлы. Скорее всего, он никогда больше не сможет вернуться. Он проведет остаток жизни в землях, где имя Хоу ничего не значит – ни хорошего, ни плохого.

По обеим причинам - он не хочет ехать. 

Натаниэль оставляет кружку недопитой и выходит, чтобы бесцельно блуждать по улицам Амарантайна, как он делает все время с тех пор, как воротился – с оглушительным провалом - из своего прежнего дома.

От мысли о разрухе и последствиях нападения, даже том немногом, что он наблюдал во время своего скорого отбытия, его бросает в дрожь. Он повидал довольно беженцев, слушал их рассказы о Море – но _видеть_ своими глазами… С этим никакое воображение не сравнится.

Вот еще одна причина, почему он тянет с отъездом, - существует _альтернатива_.  
Альтернатива для него, для _Хоу_ ; затея почти безнадежная.  
И с самого начала небезопасная.

Соленый ветер треплет ему плащ, и Натаниэль натягивает капюшон пониже. Когда он пробирается сквозь толпу, углубившись в раздумья, его внимание привлекает громкий взволнованный шепот:   
\- Это Страж-командор!

Голова Натаниэля поворачивается в том направлении раньше, чем он успевает подумать. К счастью, никто не замечает: он не единственный, кто уставился на идущих. В последний момент Натаниэль скрывается из виду за стойлом; но он не может не смотреть. 

Нед Кусланд, все в том же доспехе с грифоном, украшающим нагрудник, неспешно шагает по главной улице порта в сопровождении блондина с магическим посохом, свирепого вида гнома и чепрачного мабари. Натаниэль не уверен, как и почему, но сейчас Страж выглядит куда внушительней. Может, дело в том, как он движется, походкой уверенного в себе человека, которая ясно демонстрирует, кто здесь хозяин, – или в уважении, которое он вызывает, совершенно не считаясь с чаяниями и стремлениями Натаниэля.

_Страж-командор. Герой Ферелдена._

Натаниэль делает глубокий вдох. _Если это должен быть знак свыше, ответ на мои мысли, он не мог бы быть наглядней._

Когда Кусланд со своей свитой поворачивает за угол, Натаниэль осторожно следует за ними.   
Они идут через доки, прочь от шумных улиц, полных торговцев и портовых рабочих, в практически пустующий лабиринт захудалых складов и хранилищ. Натаниэль недоумевает, что за дела могли привести сюда Неда Кусланда, пока не замечает, что за Стражами следует не он один. 

Эти другие тени не столь искусны, как он, и их внешний вид не оставляет сомнений в их намерениях. Натаниэль незаметно дает ножу скользнуть в ладонь: головорезы не привечают свидетелей. 

Нападение происходит вскоре после, в проходе между двумя хранилищами. Группа людей перекрывает каждый выход; арбалетчики поднимаются из-за крыш. 

Почти две дюжины.

Их главарь, грузный рыжеволосый мужчина в поношенном кожаном доспехе, закладывает большие пальцы себе за пояс.   
\- Гляньте-ка, кто у нас тут. Великий Страж-командор собственной персоной! Ты взялся за то, что даже тебе не по зубам.   
\- Да неужели? – Натаниэлю уже знаком этот дерзкий тон, и его не обманывает расслабленная поза Кусланда. – Я всегда недолюбливал ублюдков, паразитирующих на чужом несчастье. 

Главарь открывает рот – и это последнее, что он делает. Из ниоткуда в руке Кусланда появляется меч, перерезая человеку горло. Кровь едва успевает оросить землю, когда Кусланд поворачивается и убивает еще одного раньше, чем остальные бандиты успевают отреагировать. 

Натаниэль позволяет себе выдохнуть. _Послав всего две дюжины, кто-то сильно промахнулся._

Тех, кто сидел в засаде на левой крыше, сметает поток синей энергии; те, что на правой, успевают расстрелять свой запас болтов, прежде чем замерзают, покрывшись слоем инея. На земле сеют панику мужчина, гном и мабари.

Несколько людей на крышах пережили магическую атаку; двое из них глупы настолько, что считают, будто у них еще есть шансы на успех – пока внимание мага сосредоточено на рукопашной схватке.

Натаниэль натягивает лук даже раньше, чем осознает, что схватил его. Два головореза так и не узнают, что их погубило; оба мертвы еще до того, как скатываются с края крыши.

И все кончено. 

Кусланд наклоняется, чтобы вытереть меч об одежду одного из грабителей; когда он выпрямляется, то замечает два тела со стрелами в них.

У Натаниэля потеют ладони. Вернув лук за спину, он выходит из укрытия, держа руки перед всеми на виду. 

Маг цедит проклятье сквозь зубы; его лицо незнакомо, но, очевидно, он осведомлен о том, кто Натаниэль такой. Как и гном, сердито смотрящий на него из-под вымокших в крови волос. 

\- Будь я проклят, если это не отпрыск Хоу! Ну и камней между вами зарыто... 

Нед Кусланд не говорит ничего, но его напряженная поза весьма красноречива.

\- Я не буду стрелять, - говорит Натаниэль, в любой момент ожидая огненный удар. – Позволь мне… Я пришел поговорить с тобой.

Враждебность повисает в воздухе. 

\- Я думал, что дал ясно понять, что твое присутствие нежеланно, когда отпустил тебя.

\- Эту ошибку легко исправить, - бормочет маг.

Нед Кусланд одним лишь жестом заставляет его замолчать, его взгляд не сходит с лица Натаниэля. 

\- Что ж, говори. Чего ты хочешь так сильно, что рискуешь ради этого своей шкурой?

\- Я хочу стать Серым Стражем.

Маг смеется зло, а гном булькает горлом.   
\- Гром-погром, надо прочистить уши, а то как примерещится…

Натаниэль чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь; да уж, это похоже на нелепую шутку.

Однако Кусланду не смешно.   
\- С чего вдруг?   
\- Я последний из рода Хоу. Если я ничего не сделаю, чтобы обелить это имя, никто не сделает. Стать Стражем, служить Ферелдену – чем не способ?   
\- И ты желаешь служить под _моим_ началом? 

_Еще смешнее, не так ли?_ Натаниэль, не дрогнув, встречает пронзительный взгляд. 

\- Ты пощадил меня, хотя не должен был. Я… У меня было время собрать о тебе сведения и поразмыслить. Я не могу простить то, что ты сделал, но могу… жить с этим. Я могу… уважать тебя. 

Ждать в тюрьме было легче, чем ждать ответа – сейчас. Нед Кусланд очень долго смотрит на него; маг и гном теперь молчат, но угроза, читаемая у них на лицах, отражает их отношение к озвученной просьбе.

\- Пройдемся, - наконец произносит Нед Кусланд, показывая на дальний конец проулка и вновь пресекая жестом возражения своих спутников. Натаниэль с тяжелым сердцем подчиняется; незваный, но никем не остановленный, за ними следует мабари. 

Когда их больше не могут услышать, Нед Кусланд поворачивается к нему. 

\- Натаниэль, - обращается Кусланд к нему, впервые и неожиданно – по имени, - однажды Серый Страж – Серый Страж навсегда, – пауза. - И ты рискуешь больше, чем тебе кажется. Мудрее будет найти другой способ вернуть себе положение. 

Натаниэль не может удержаться от горькой насмешки.   
\- О, я уверен, что королю Алистеру есть, что предложить Хоу.  
Ответ вышибает из него дух.  
\- Если я попрошу, предложит.  
\- Зачем тебе это делать? – наконец бормочет он.   
Нед Кусланд на миг отводит взгляд.   
\- Мне не следовало бить тебя, - говорит он, подняв голову и смотря прямо в глаза Натаниэлю, - с моей стороны это было низко. Я никак не ожидал твоего появления; я был вымотан и повел себя в этой ситуации не лучшим образом. За это я в долгу перед тобой. И, поскольку твои намерения выглядят искренними, я не могу позволить злости вновь повлиять на мое суждение.   
\- Но ты отговариваешь меня от поступка, который пощадил бы мою честь и принес уважение.  
\- Натаниэль. Даже если ты вернешь себе доброе имя службой в рядах Серых Стражей, скорее всего, его некому будет передать. И более того - велика вероятность, что ты умрешь, ничего не достигнув, и намного раньше, чем ожидаешь. Я не могу рассказать тебе всю правду о том, что такое быть Серым Стражем, и, когда ты узнаешь, будет слишком поздно – ты не сможешь отказаться. 

_Уже слишком поздно._

\- Я рискну. Мне нечего терять.

Нед Кусланд вздыхает. 

\- Хорошо. Я определенно не рад твоему присутствию, но, поскольку твои умения пойдут во благо Стражам, мои личные предпочтения роли не играют. Мы отправляемся в Башню завтра утром, так что, если решишь последовать своему слову, к рассвету будь у ворот. Пока мы в пути, ты в любую минуту можешь передумать, но, как только войдешь в Башню, я буду настаивать на том, чтобы ты придерживался своего решения. 

Натаниэль кивает. 

\- По мне, это справедливо.

После неловкой паузы, двое мужчин слегка кланяются друг другу. Когда Нед Кусланд поворачивается уйти, его мабари утыкается носом Натаниэлю в ладонь.

Натаниэль решает считать это приветствием – возможно единственным, которое он получит.


End file.
